Need for Speed: Payback/Career
The Career in Need for Speed: Payback follows Tyler "Ty" Morgan, a former street racer and exile looking for revenge. The story takes place in Fortune Valley across multiple chapters. He's double crossed by Lina Navarro and must build a crew towards winning the impossible Outlaw's Rush race to bring down a cartel, The House, that has made their presence across the city's casinos, criminals, and law enforcement. Players take on the role of three characters across the single player campaign; *Tyler "Ty" Morgan - An aspiring street and drag racer. *Sean "Mac" McAlister - An extremely stylish drifter and off-road savant. *Jessica "Jess" Miller - The professional driver and wheelman for hire. Each have their own quests towards bringing down The House. Career Prologue Tyler, Sean, Jess, Ravindra Chaudhry, and Lina Navarro are setting up to steal Marcus "The Gambler" Weir's Koenigsegg Regera from him during a race. They have no idea of Lina's upcoming deception in favour of The House. Chapter 1 - Ignition Six months after the failed job, Tyler is a valet for Marcus as they bide their time for the perfect moment to strike back against The House. Tyler can't wait any longer, and after his own attempt at disrupting The House puts him in their sights, he must get the crew back together to bring the cartel down. Chapter 2 - Desert Winds Tyler and Sean work their way through two street leagues; Graveyard Shift and League 73, to get the footing they need to take back the streets from The House. Chapter 3 - City Lights After the successful heist of Weir's Regera from the House, Tyler and Sean aim to gain the respect of two street leagues in Silver Rock: Riot Club and Shift Lock, who are also aiming to regain the city from The House. Meanwhile, Jess does several escorts and courier deliveries inside The House, in order to gather intelligence as planned originally. Chapter 4 - Open Skies Exiled once again by The House due to the Fortune Valley Police Department, Tyler and Sean continue their quest to gain allies against The House: The Silver Six, Noise Bomb, and Free Ember Militia, while Jess, now inside The House, continues her intel gathering on The House's operations. Chapter 5 - High Stakes Following the successful robbery of two gold-plated cars from The Collector, Tyler and Sean now aim to defeat three last street leagues for the Outlaw's Rush: The One Percent Club, Diamond Block, and Hazard Company; all of the leagues have connections to the House. Alongside this, Jess, alongside the Underground Soldier of the Shift Lock league, infiltrate The House's data and discovers something special. Chapter 6 - Payback The crew have entered the Outlaw's Rush representing Fortune Valley. It's the time to plan Tyler's revenge on Navarro and take back Fortune Valley from the House. Side Missions Titanium Trial Castrol is hosting a three event series of time trials across Fortune Valley. Jess and Mac take part in specially provided custom vehicles to beat those challenges. Speedcross Story Mac: Speedcross Mac has entered the Fortune Valley Speedcross Series using an experimental Mini JCW Countryman build by Rav. Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Career Category:Career (Payback)